The Story of Friendship, Love and chocolate Cake
by Emsiliegirlfrvr
Summary: Takes place during the marauder ara. Lily and James have finally figured out how much they like each other...but no story would be complete without a little drama! This is my first fanfic


-1Lily Evans woke up one Sunday morning in early November to banging on her Head Dorm door.

"Who is it?" She asked groggily, having a feeling that she new all too well who it was.

"It's James, come on get up we have Head duties. Remember?"

"Ugh, all right! I'll be right there." Lily replied.

Feeling very tired, Lily slowly rose from her comfortable bed and padded her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. About ten minutes later she made her way down to the Head's Common Room. When she arrived she noticed that James was waiting for her by the fire.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

Lily gave James a extremely tired smile before returning the greeting with much less enthusiasm. The two friends then proceeded down to the Great Hall to supervise breakfast, chatting merrily along the way. Eventually though, Lily got lost in her own thoughts. Things had gone extremely well for Lily and James over the past few weeks, since their agreement. Surprisingly enough, Lily found herself spending most of her time with James. They studied together, walked each other back from Quiditch practices, and sometimes they would just sit inside the Head Common Room and talk. Lily and James learned a lot about each other during these times. Lily learned that James had been through a lot of sorrow so far in his life. His father had been killed 8 years ago.

And James learned about Lily's cruel sister Petunia.

Lily didn't know what it was about James, it just seemed as though nothing or no one could harm her when she was with him; and she liked that feeling, a lot….But, as happy as she was, Lily refused point - blank to everyone, including herself that she was falling for James Potter.

Lily was in such deep thought that she hadn't been paying any attention to where she was going, and promptly walked straight into a Knight in Shining Armor. Luckily for her, James was right behind her and caught in his arms before her body had the chance to make contact with the ground. After Lily had her balance back, and was able to walk on her own James released her from his grasp.

"Thanks." Lily mumbled with an ashamed look plastered all over her face.

"No problem, what are friends for?" James said, looking very pleased with himself. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it.

The rest of their walk passed in an awkward silence, James and Lily both immersed in their own thoughts. They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and began on a delicious breakfast. About half way through breakfast the post owls arrived. Lily's owl, Comet came soaring toward her and landed in front of her with a flurry of feathers. Lily untied the letter from his leg and allowed him to nip at her bacon as she opened her letter. What she read was terrible:

_Dear Lily,_

_ thought you may care to know that mum and dad were found dead this morning. I thought you should know that I blame you entirely. After all it was that evil Dark Lord from your world who did it. If you hadn't been a witch this never would have happened! I always knew you were a snob, but I never would have thought that you would let something like this happen! You're a witch Lily! Surely you could have done some hocus pocus to prevent this! If it wasn't for you we would still be a family!_

_Your sister,_

_Petunia_

_PS: Don't bother to ever write or talk to me again!_

Lily had to read the letter three more times before the truth finally started to sink in. When the horrible words finally made sense, Lily got up and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall, leaving her letter forgotten.

James, who had been sitting next to Lily and witnessed the whole ordeal; slowly picked up the letter. When he had finished reading the heartbreaking letter he immediately ran off to find Lily. He searched everywhere for her; the Head's Common Room, The Gryffindor Tower, the Library and every empty classroom he came across. But still Lily was no where to be found. As James was walking aimlessly around the Castle a thought suddenly struck him. James sprinted back up to the seventh year Gryffindor Dorm and grabbed a blank piece of parchment. He tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The blank parchment magically turned into an amazing map of Hogwarts and its grounds. James frantically searched for a little dot labeled Lily Evans, and finally found it out on the grounds by the lake. James hurried out of the Tower and made his way towards the lake, and toward Lily.

After she had fled the Great Hall Lily decided to go sit in one of her favorite spots by the lake. As she sat there, she wondered if her life would ever go on. She didn't think she could possibly live with all the pain she felt inside. Lily just couldn't bear the fact that she was now an orphan, and that her own _sister _was blaming her for the terrible crime… Lily didn't know how long she sat there, but she didn't care.

All of a sudden Lily felt as though she was being watched, she turned around and noticed that a boy with hazel eyes and shaggy hair was standing directly behind her. She turned back around and buried her face in her arms, allowing her fiery, red hair to fall over her face. She didn't want James to see her like this… James, on the other hand, seemed to think differently. Silently, he sat down next to her, gently putting his arms around her and enfolding her in a tight embrace. Lily couldn't hold back the tears any longer…

Before James knew what was happening he found that Lily had thrown herself into his chest, and was now sobbing into his shoulder. For a brief moment James was frozen from pure shock… but he quickly recovered and did the only thing he knew how. Gently he stroked her beautiful hair, and shh'd her, trying to sooth her aching heart. Wishing her could make all her worries and sorrows disappear, for James hated to see the girl he lived for in so much turmoil and suffering. And it was then that James realized that if it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to kill the person that had caused his world so much pain.


End file.
